Fateful Meetings
by Jaelle
Summary: Contains spoilers for future events! A different take on the fateful meeting on the Rainbow Bridge between Subaru Sumeragi and Seishirou Sakurazuka.


Fateful Meetings  
An X fanfiction  
by Jaelle  
  
***  
  
SPOILER ALERT!   
  
Contains spoilers for the December 2000 issue of Asuka. Ie. if you're reading along with the English-translation you are WAAAY behind recent events and you may want to skip this. Contains one MAJOR spoiler for future events.   
  
***  
  
This story takes another look at the fateful meeting between Sakurazuka Seishirou and Sumeragi Subaru on the Rainbow Bridge, and what was really said.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. If they were, I would take better care of them and not cause them to be such angst-muffins all the time.   
  
***  
  
On the Rainbow Bridge, Sumeragi Subaru stared in defiance at Sakurazuka Seishirou, their single eyes meeting and holding as the two opposites faced each other.  
  
"Subaru-kun," Seishirou smiled widely. "It's so good to see you again."  
  
"You," Subaru's voice radiated anger. "You dare say that to me. After everything you did?"  
  
"But it has been quite a while, has it not?" Seishirou smiled in amusement.   
  
"Nine years," Subaru spoke again. "Nine years. You walk out of my life and 'It's good to see you again' is all you can say? Nine years. NINE FRIGGING YEARS I've been waiting! You don't call, you don't write - not even a lousy postcard!"  
  
Seishirou blinked.  
  
"And then... and then when I FINALLY find you - I find out that you're making time with Mr Bigshot Kamui. I've been faithful to you you know!"  
  
"You have?" Seishirou's eyebrows shot up. "What about violet-eyes?"  
  
Subaru snorted. "Please, he's not my type."  
  
"No, he's a bit wet behind the ears," Seishirou mused. "Then again, that can be appealing - you were so sweetly naive that way..." he paused. "Really faithful?"  
  
"Utterly. I've never even looked at another man like that."  
  
"Not even that rather amusing Priest?"  
  
"He's straight."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh, I must be losing my touch." Seishirou cleared his throat. "This is awkward. I assumed we were over."  
  
"OVER???" Subaru spluttered. "Over? You leave me in the midst of youthful adolescence with my hormones in full gear and you don't even have the decency to tell me it's over? It's not over!"  
  
"Well, there was the matter of your sister."  
  
"So? You only killed her. It's not like you were sleeping with her or anything." Subaru snatched a cigarette out and lit it. "And besides, she wanted to get us together." He puffed his cigarette and paused. "Want one?"  
  
Seishirou hesitated. "I really shouldn't. /Kamui/'s been after me to quit."  
  
Subaru rolled his eyes. "Join the club. It must be a Kamui trait."  
  
"Mmm, well, I suppose one couldn't hurt." Seishirou accepted a cigarette and light and the two men stood together in shared nicotine-addict sympathy.  
  
After a while, Seishirou spoke.  
  
"We could, try again... if you wanted."  
  
Subaru lifted an eyebrow. "I do. But how? We're both so wrapped up in this whole End of the World bit."  
  
Seishirou shrugged. "Easy enough. Fake our deaths, change our names, and leave the country. Paris is supposed to be breathtaking at this time of year."  
  
"Fake our deaths???"  
  
"Pretend to take each other out. You 'kill' me and then 'suicide'." Seishirou took a last drag and flung his cigarette butt away.  
  
"Who's going to believe that?" Subaru snorted.  
  
They looked at each other. Eventually, the same evil self-satisfied smirk spread across both faces.  
  
***  
  
Kamui watched in horror as the Rainbow Bridge crumbled. "SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
Arashi called a warning that went unheard in the cacophony of destruction.  
  
"SUBARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
From the top of a building nearby, Seishirou and Subaru held onto each other and giggled helplessly.  
  
Finally regaining his breath Subaru straightened. "Oh, I feel so much better. Like a great weight's been lifted."  
  
"It has," Seishirou said. "But I don't weigh _that_ much."   
  
They both fell into giggles again. Subaru wiped tears from his eyes. "I couldn't quite catch those 'last words' of yours. 'I' something 'you'. What was it?"  
  
Seishirou whispered the 'something' into Subaru's ear. The younger onmyouji turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.  
  
"Oh." He paused. "Vanilla or chocolate chip?"  
  
Seishirou sighed happily. "Subaru-kun, this could be the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship."  
  
And the two onmyouji turned and bounded away, disappearing into the twilight and a thousand yaoi doujinshi.  
  
The End. 


End file.
